footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghana Premier League
The Glo Premier League is the official name of the top football division of the football league system in Ghana. Formed in 1956, it has been dominated by Asante Kotoko and Hearts of Oak. 2010/11 teams *Aduana Stars (Dormaa Ahenkro, Brong-Ahafo Region) *All Stars (Wa, Upper West Region) *Asante Kotoko (Kumasi, Ashanti Region) *AshantiGold (Obuasi, Ashanti Region) *Berekum Chelsea (Berekum, Brong-Ahafo Region) *Berekum Arsenal (Berekum, Brong-Ahafo Region) *BA Stars (Sunyani, Brong-Ahafo Region) *Ebusua Dwarfs (Cape Coast, Central Region) *Heart of Lions (Kpandu, Volta Region) *Hearts of Oak (Accra, Greater Accra Region) *Kessben (Kumasi, Ashanti Region) *King Faisal Babes (Kumasi, Ashanti Region) *Liberty Professionals (Accra, Greater Accra Region) *Mighty Jets (Accra, Greater Accra Region) *New Edubiase United (New Edubiase, Ashanti Region) *Real Tamale United (Tamale, Northern Region) Teams relegated in 2009/10 *Great Olympics (Accra, Greater Accra Region) *Eleven Wise (Sekondi, Western Region) *Sekondi Hasaacas (Sekondi, Western Region) Sponsorship In December 2008, Glo Mobile Ghana, a subsidiary of Globacom contracted a five-year sponsorship deal with the Premier League until the end of the 2013/14 season.FA signs on Glo as premiership sponsor Broadcasting rights In April 2009, Optimum Media Prime (OMP) secured the television production and broadcast rights to the Glo Premier League after signing a deal worth GH¢1.7 million with the GFA for two-and-half years.Ghana seeks to expand league's TV coverage Performance by club Winners *1956 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1957 : no championship *1958 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1959 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1960 : Eleven Wise (Sekondi-Takoradi) *1961/62 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1962/63 : Real Republicans (Accra) *1963/64 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1964/65 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1966 : Mysterious Dwarves (Cape Coast) *1967 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1968 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1969 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1970 : Great Olympics (Accra) *1971 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1972 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1973 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1974 : Great Olympics (Accra) *1975 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1976 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1977 : Sekondi Hasaacas (Sekondi-Takoradi) *1978 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1979 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1980 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1981 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1982 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1983 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1984 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1985 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1986 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1987 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1988/89 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1989/90 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1990/91 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1991/92 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1992/93 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *1993/94 : Goldfields (Obuasi) *1994/95 : Goldfields (Obuasi) *1995/96 : Goldfields (Obuasi) *1996/97 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1997/98 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *1999 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2000 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2001 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2002 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2003 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *2004/05 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2005 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *2006/07 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2007/08 : Asante Kotoko (Kumasi) *2008/09 : Hearts of Oak (Accra) *2009/10 : Aduana Stars (Dormaa) Top scorers See also * List of football clubs in Ghana * Ghana Football Leagues * Ghana Football Transfers 2008 References External links *Official league website *Official website *Ghanaweb Football News *RSSSF competition history *RSSSF final table archive Category:Leagues